Tales of the Hamato Clan
by The Divine Writer
Summary: They had a brother, who was sent to Japan to continue his training by Splinter, unfortunately because of this, he wasn't around to see as his brothers were first introduced to the world but now he's back and you better watch out Shredder, because The Hamato Clan is Complete. Takes place in the Nickelodeon TMNT 2012 series. One-Shot


_Authors Note: Just a rehash of this chapter; setting things up properly so that I don't forget what I intended to do with it. Changed a few things, added a few things. With this, you can say that chapter two is now a working progress... oh, and Naruto was 6 when Splinter found him alone on the streets. Now that the episode of the origins has come out, at least I know where to insert the blonde and what role he plays._

.

Across one of the many streets of New York City, a figure ran for his life, and behind him, six fully armed figures all wearing an identical deadpanned expression on their face, and a very identical suit-set, followed after in a similarly roughly speed.

"Halt, in the name of Kraang!"

"Come on guys! Can't you guys just let me off with a warning?"

Shots were fired.

The figure being chased, and now shot at, in increased his speed, before cutting into an alley.

"Guess not."

 _However,_

"Uh-oh."

He was met with the three corners of dead end meaning he had nowhere else to run, and to make matters worse, the six armed goons chasing after him were all now standing behind him with their weapons drawn, aimed at him and ready to fire at a single command and the trapped figure knew this.

"You are trapped."

 _Duh._

"You will return to Kraang the item of which does not belong to you or you will perish by the hand of Kraang."

And garbed in his pair of orange pants, a pair of blue sandals, and a pair of black uniform jacket accessorised with buttons on the waist and fold up sleeves with orange zippers worn over said pair of pants and sandals, the trapped figure turned around, smirking, despite his current situation.

"Well then...

And from each of his sleeves, a pair of well-crafted Kunai Blades - whose edges had three times more of a reach than your average Kunai Blades - flew into his palms, and tightly he held the grip of each sharp blades as his gravity defying blonde locks danced to the tune of the wind.

"Don't say I never gave you a chance to give up."

The beat down that followed next was one indescribable by words, but one thing was clear: if there was a bystander watching said beat down in question as it happened, no doubt they'd be coughing up whatever meal that they ate.

.

 ** _[Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... **]**_

 _ **[Chapter One:** Complete **]**_

.

It was the dawn of a new night in the clique that was New York, and within the darker parts of the underground tunnels laid the home of her shadowy protectors, a home a familiar someone walked into with a pair of travelling bags in each of his hands.

"Guess who's back!"

And at his cry, a pair of doors slid open.

A tall figure with the height of a full adult, and the appearance of a rat, wearing a brown robe-like Gi walked out of the room behind said sliding doors with a look of shock and surprise in his eyes.

"My son,"

The new figure spoke as if it were really a dream.

"…Is it really you?"

"Yeah dad it's me, I'm back."

The home wrecking figure smiled, before grunting, as a pair of arms wrapped around him causing him to let go of the bags he was holding.

"Yup." He grunted, at the squeezing of his body. "I'm back, and I finally got all those rage issues under control."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you my son."

The anthropomorphic rat pulled back from hugging his son, a smile on his face as he looked into the blue eyes that stared right back at him. Any normal human would be disgusted by this and the contact, however based on the relationship these two had, it was clear that this blonde haired blue eye human, was far from normal.

"How was Japan?"

"In a word?"

The blue-eyed male's statement was accompanied by picking up his bags and walked after his anthropomorphic rat father.

"Japan was… _interesting_ to say the least." The blonde male smiled. "A lot of places to visit, things to see, and friends to make, heck I even made a couple girlfriends."

"I am sure you have more than a few stories to tell me Naruto, but I believe it would be better if you wait for your brothers to return first. In the meantime, drop your bags in your room and meet me in the dojo for we have much to discuss. I even have a new student I would like to tell you about…"

And as he stepped into his room, right after his rat father left to his, Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but let out a sigh of nostalgia.

' _Ah… it sure feels good to be home.'_

xxxxxxx

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

Meanwhile, scaling a complicated course high above the roof tops of New York City, in extremely high and cheerful attitudes were four figures each looking slightly different from the last… four Anthropomorphic Turtles. And why they were happy? Well it had something to do with the fact that a little over a week ago, they successfully came out victorious in a world ending ploy set up by Kraang, and a revenge ploy set by the Shredder, aka their two worst enemies _ever_ , simultaneously and without a loss on their part, something that could not be said by said enemies however…

"Boy who knew saving the world would feel _this_ good?"

"I know right Leo? _Man_ did it feel good to take out my Sai and stick it in that Kraang droid's _skull!_ "

"Not as good as it felt when I used my scientific knowledge to bring down an _Interdimensional Portal!_ "

"And what about Master Splinter? I wish I could've seen him take out the Shredder!"

Even till now, days after their victory, they were still celebrating their victory because it meant that their city could finally relax from the terrors of their enemies, something they worked hard to accomplish. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo? They currently felt likey were the new Kings of the world.

"How awesome do you think it'd have ended if _he_ was here?"

Silence…

Well the Turtles were feeling like kings, at least until Michelangelo's curiosity forced him to utter those words.

"Way to ruin the mood Mikey."

"Yeah, good going."

Michelangelo frowned, honestly expecting this conversation to turn out differently. "Aw come on guys, he's part of the family," The Turtle defended. "We can't always keep locking him out."

"He locked us out first." Raph countered, snappishly, stopping his running stride to stare at his younger brother. "He's had three years to write back to us but _nothing_. So as far as I'm concerned, whatever relation he has to the family is gone."

The situation had shifted from happy and cheerful to moody and tense in an instant, and it was thanks to Mikey unwittingly bringing up their missing fifth brother… the oldest son of the new Hamato Clan: Naruto Uzumaki, who's sudden departure left the turtles feeling abandoned, Raph more so than the other Turtles.

"Come on Raph, I'm sure there's a good explanation for him doing what he did, we can't just fault him without hearing him out." Leo stated. "Because for better or worse, he's still our older brother-

Who wasn't around when we needed him." Raph snapped, angrily cutting off Leo before he could finish saying what he wanted to. "We're supposed to stick out for each other and for no reason he just bails on us!"

"Ease up Raph." Donnie said, as he placed a hand on Ralph's shoulder, trying to soothe his brother's anger. "You know that's not true."

"Yeah?" Raph snarked, swirling around to face Donnie, who recoiled at this action. "Well that's what it feels like to me. And it should be like that for the rest of you. Why am _I_ the only one that sees it?"

Years of feeling abandoned is what gave root to Raph's anger and no one new this, not even Raphael himself who felt like the betrayed victim. And in many cases, it landed him in a lot of trouble with their father, their sensei, Master Splinter.

"We all miss him, just as much as you do Raph." Leo stated, stepping in front of his brother. "Remember that he was there for us as much as he was there for you. There's no reason you should be feeling as if you're going through this alone. Even Master Splinter misses him."

"Whatever." Raph grunted, shrugging Donnie's hand off of his shoulder. "I'm going to April's. At least I know _she_ doesn't abandon her family."

The others watched as he left.

"There he goes again, acting like he's the king of the world."

"Lay off him Donnie, like us, Raph has a right to feel upset."

Leonardo walked over to the ledge of the building he was on, looking at Raph as his figure disappeared into the distance.

"But it _is_ strange." Donnie said, as he and Mikey walked to stand next to Leo. "I mean think about it. He writes to us for two years and then suddenly, he stops with no prior warning." He frowned at this part, starting to grow worried. "Do you think something happened to him in Japan?"

"Dude," Mikey, in a serious tone, spoke, as he turned to Donnie. "That's not the kind of thing you jinx, no matter the consequence!"

"Whatever the case may be, before the letters stopped coming, he did say that he'll be returning about this time so we have to have faith in that fact." Leo stated, before he squatted on the spot he was on and hopping to the next building's roof. "So, come on, we better head to April's and stop Raph from doing something he might regret later on."

Donnie and Mikey followed after Leo.

"I wonder if Sensei misses him as much as we do."

"I'm sure he does Mikey, I'm sure he does."

And with that, the three turtles disappeared into the distance, following after their long departed brother.

 _(Time Skip…)_

Back at the lair, meanwhile, as the turtles were off to see their one human friend, and after Naruto had put away his items in his room, the blonde decided to start regaling his father with tales of his time in Japan from the beginning to the end and right now, they were in the part where through his sensei's friend's body, he was taught by a spiritual ancestor named Hashirama Senju.

"I see. And then what happened?"

"After it turned out that I couldn't use Chakra the way any normal shinobi from my home world could, we had to improvise, adapt and find a fighting style that comes with said improvisation, and we did, coming up with the best fighting style that could fit me, and we also came up with a way for me to use my Chakra that doesn't hinder my strength."

Splinter listened to his son's tale with rapt attention, and eager patience.

"Aside from being able to create explosive tags, smoke bombs, and sealing scrolls, I can do other awesome things like lifting objects without touching them, create force fields, and even read the minds of my opponents!"

"Truly, those are a deadly set of skills you seem to have developed." Splinter commented, smiling, as he closed both his eyes. "But I am glad to see that you found a way around your short comings by adapting to your surroundings, like a true ninja would. Indeed, I am very proud of you, my son."

"Yeah?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, blushing, as he basked in the praise of his father. "Well I wouldn't say that I didn't have some help getting this far." He stated, before sitting up straight. "Dad, do you remember those dreams I've been having when I was a kid?"

"The one where it seemed you were living the lives of different people?"

One of the other issues he had, which was another reason he was sent to Japan, with the other reason being his uncontrollable anger, something Splinter knew pretty well.

"Indeed, I remember."

"Let's just say… that they weren't exactly dreams."

Splinter frowned.

 _'Hmm...' H_ e stroked his whiskers, in thought. "I had a good feeling that was the case, but I had no experience dealing with those kinds of matter. It was why I had to send you to Japan to meet my good friend, Yamamoto Genryūsai-san. How is he by the way?"

"Yamamoto-sensei…" Naruto turned away from his sensei, with a sad frown as he closed his eyes. "He passed away a short while ago, with an unknown disease that was affecting his life. As one of his last wishes, he left everything he owned me, and told me to give you this letter when I get back."

The Anthropomorphic Rat mutant retrieved the letter from Naruto, opened it, read it, and closed his eyes, sighing. "I see." He got up from his sitting position, turned around, and walked towards the picture stand in his Dojo. "You must excuse me for a moment my son, this is a lot to take in."

Naruto nodded. "I understand sensei." He stated, before he got up from the ground and turned around. "For what it's worth, I think he was a great teacher, and even a greater friend."

Splinter sent a side smile at his retreating son in appreciation to those words, before he opened a drawer and pulled out a photo of himself and Yamamoto, back when he was still a human.

"It is a shame I cannot personally express my gratitude in helping me with my son's problem, but I hope this small offering will help you rest easy in peace, my friend."

He framed the picture and placed it next to a photo of him with his wife, and daughter before kneeling down and praying to his friend, and just outside of the Dojo, Naruto stood with his back leaned on the door and his hands crossed over his chest while his eyes were closed as his ears easily picked up his senseis words.

"You're not the only one that'll miss him sensei."

"Hey buddy!"

The blonde blinked, at the familiar voice, and he looked up as his eyes spotted four very familiar figures.

"You better tell us who you are and how you got here or it's slice and dicing time!"

"Raph?"

"Wrong answer!"

That was when all hell broke loose.


End file.
